The Night
by Kingcoleiv
Summary: An Illidan and Maiev pairing. None of this story is true. AT ALL maiev obsessed with seeing illidan after years of keeping a secret, can she hold it in for long? will she go mad? find out. Rated T and M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

i do not own warcraft or any of it's characters.. blah blah blah, first fanfic. no flames please.

enjoy

The Night 1

It was a cool night in ashenvale, maiev was sitting down on her bench outside her house wondering to her self 'where is malfurion? I need his help.'

Not a moment later, maiev got up and started to walk towards Tyrande's house to see if she knew where malfurion was. When she walked in she saw Tyrande by the window murmuring to her self.

"Priestess, can I talk to you?" is what maiev said, instantly Tyrande turned and said "what do you need maiev?" maiev sat down next to tyrande and spoke the question "where is malfurion? I need to talk to him."

Tyrande sighed and said "I heard him and some soldiers went to felwood, they think they found some artifact of gul'dan." Maiev laughed and said "gul'dan?" tryande nodded and said "indeed gul'dan."

Maiev got up and said "thank you priestess, well ill be on my way now." Almost instantly tyrande turned toward maiev and said "your going to felwood? You know how dangerous it is!" Maiev took off her helmet showing a scar around the left eye and small bruises. "I been through worse, priestess." Tyrande gulped and maiev walked out of the door.

Maiev was walking up the road back to her house, almost halfway there a young night elf boy ran towards her and said giggling a little bit. "Its an honor to see a wonderful huntress like you maiev shadowsong!" Maiev smiled and patted the boy on the head saying "thank you, sorry but I must be going." The young boy nodded and put his hand on his head where maiev padded him, he smiled and ran towards his friends.

Maiev walked through the door and headed towards her bed, she needed to think about things, she put her helmet on the rack and put her armor aside. She closed the curtains and covered her self in the bed sheets slowly going to sleep.

Before her eyes fully closed she heard a knock on the door, she grunted and got her robe on and headed towards the door, she opened the door to see the same boy from earlier. "oh, hi young one, anything you need?" the boy shook his head and gave her a small letter, the boy walked out and maiev closed the door admiring the letter.

She opened the letter to see malfurion's handwriting and started to read the letter.

Maiev, I know what has been going on and I will be back in a few days, don't come to felwood, its way too dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you.

Maiev knew he was almost like a counselor, Maiev sighed in relief and went back to bed.


	2. Startings Of Madness

The Night 2

Maiev was sleeping silently until she woke up to something on her shoulder she jumped up to see a night elf with green hair and a robe made out of leaves and linen.

"What! When and where!" screamed maiev, she settled down when she saw the face of the person, it was malfurion.

"Maiev, calm down." Maiev nodded and said "okay, can you wai-" she was interrupted to see that see was already fully dressed. Her eyes widened and said "how long was I out?" malfurion sighed deeply and said "3 days.." Maiev sighed deeply and started to cry "why.. my brethren could have got hurt! I wasn't there!" malfurion began to laugh.

"Whats so funny malfurion?" malfurion began to stop laughing and said "you sure do say someone's name a lot." Maiev's eyes widened and said "who!" malfurion took a picture out of his staff, it was illidan.

Maiev put her head down in shame. "but malfurion… im sorry" malfurion laughed once again and said "it is no problem, and everyones fine." Maiev turned her head only to see tyrande by the window.

Maiev stopped thinking for a second and blurted out "where are we?" malfurion responded firmly "we are in darnasus" Maiev nodded and got out of bed.

"Now malfurion can I talk to you?" Malfurion nodded and tyrande left the room.

"what is there you need to talk about maiev? Illidan?"

Maiev nodded, not a moment too soon she grabbed malfurion by the shoulders while crying "Tell me illidan is alive!! Tell me!!" Malfurion shook away and said "he is fine, hes in moonglade." Maiev almost jumped in joy, but kept her cool and said "thank you." She got up and walked out the door.

Tyrande got back in the house and sat next to malfurion.

"malfurion, what did she ask?" Malfurion sighed and said "she asked if illidan was alive." Tyrande nodded and the two went back to their normal lifes.

Maiev got the rest of her armor and gone to get a tiger to ride back home. When she walked up to the tiger merchant, the merchant said "good morning shadowsong" Maiev just stood their handing some gold coins and walking over to a purple tiger. The merchant looked confused "what is the problem great huntress?" maiev sighed and said "rough day." The merchant nodded and went to the next costumer.

On the way home, she noticed the lake was pure blue and was shining, it was a beautiful sight, it reminded her of when illidan and her were kids.

She sighed in happiness as the tiger purred and let maiev scratch it's head.

She laughed at the sight were she saw the old carving in the tree that she made when she was young. It said 'illidan and maiev 4 ever'. She began to cry with passion as she remembered the good ol' days.

Maiev's cat looked up and purred like it was worried, Maiev scratched its head and said between tears, "its alright."


	3. Is That Who I Think It Is?

The Night 3

Finally Maiev reached ashenvale, she was shocked to see flags and other villagers dancing, the little boy she saw 3 days ago was on top of an stone and looked as if he was speaking to everyone.

"Everyone, we have a special guest all the way from moonglade!" maiev's heart almost stopped thinking who it might be, hopefully illidan.

Maiev walked in the crowd, took off her helmet so no one knew who she was, she always wears the helmet to show that she is maiev.

Maiev kept walking through loud crowds and dancing elfs, but stopped to see a night elf with no shirt, black pants with red runes and bandaged hands, almost instantly maiev knew who it was, it was illidan.

Illidan spoke to his people "it is a joy to see you all again, I am sorry for my past mistakes and crimes, will you forgive me?" Everyone cheered and said "by elune's light we forgive you!" maiev almost twitched at hearing everyone forgive him, she knew he was a criminal and deserved to be put back in the dark depths of mount hyjal, but.. she knew she couldn't handle seeing him in prison, so she held it in.

Maiev kept her low profile and made it to her house. Once she walked in she saw her house was cleaned, neat, and was spotless, someone cleaned up the place.

She went over by the window and her journal and began writing about today, and a chance to see illidan again, after a while she got her armor on and went outside to hunt for a little while, the party was no where and she thought it was safe.

Right as she walked out she saw malfurion walking with tyrande, but then she saw illidan walking with them eyes closed talking about hunting aswell. Maiev gulped and ran back in her house quickly, not noticing she slammed the door.

"What was that?" said illidan, while malfurion and tyrande kept going and eventually said "come on illidan, we got to go." Illidan shrugged and continued to walk on.

Maiev sighed in relief "close one, you need to be more careful." Maiev went back over to the window to make sure illidan and them were gone. After a while they were finally out of sight and maiev was able to hunt.

Maiev got her ringblade and armor and headed out of the door.


	4. Finding Love In All The Wrong Places

The Night 4

When maiev got out of the house, she saw only a few villagers walking around with their cats and friends, it was safe.

Maiev walked to the back of her house for her tiger, it was sleeping and had a dead rabbit in its paw, it was tired from earlier and obviously from eating. Maiev sighed and walked off onto the road.

Maiev started to talk to her self about what animal she should hunt and if it would become help to her people. While walking down the road she finally got to the forest, the trees were huge, the grass was green, the sky was purple, and light flies were around every corner healing dead nature.

Maiev got tired of walking and sat down on a rock next to a tree, "Where is all the-" she was interrupted by a giant spider jump from the trees, but almost instantly a glaive was thrown in it's back. Maiev saw the glaive and quickly jumped in a bush, quick enough not to be seen by illidan, the one who threw the glaive.

"Good job illidan, your more quicker than I thought" Illidan laughed but then heard a bush rattle. "hmm, looks like we have more.." Malfurion laughed and pointed to the bush that rattled, it was maiev's bush.

"Great! Illidan thinks im an boar or something hiding in a damn bush! I must not bee seen!" She reached into her pocket and got out an amulet that was purple, she kissed it and she turned invisible.

A small knife was thrown in the bush, making maiev almost scream, it was less then an inch away from her foot.

"I think we got a kill" said illidan as he walked up to the bush, he put his arm in the bush searching for a kill, but he moved his hand a little bit too much and he felt something iron, maievs armor.

"what is this?" illidan got out a glaive and he cut the bush up, luckily he did not hit maiev, she slowly backed up so she would not be seen. She was far enough away from illidan's glaives and started to run away as fast as she could, her invisibility was running out.

"Something was in this bush!" cried illidan at his failure. "don't worry illidan, next time you will get it." Illidan nodded and walked off with malfurion and tyrande. "maiev, be more careful next time" maiev whispered to her self.

"how much farther will we be going malfurion? This temple should not be far" malfurion laughed and replied with a "illidan, it aint that far" illidan nodded and tyrande started to laugh. "illidan, your such a fart." Malfurion got on his knees and started to laugh out loud.

Illidan sighed and said "what does that mean, Woman?" Tyrande laughed and said "it means your crazy." Illidan smirked and said "no I think that's you." Tyrande giggled and said "same to you" illidan replied with a snarky attitude "Didn't you just say that."

Tyrande laughed and said "alright, lets stop talking about this and lets continue walking, alright fellows?" malfurion and illidan nodded and kept walking.

Maiev was now alone and got to an large opening in the forest to see deer, giant boars, and some light flies running and playing everywhere, "yes!" she murmured then sprinted straight in the middle of the field. All the animals stopped, but maiev noticed 2 animals were fighting, she walked up towards them to see that the animals fighting were a giant boar, and a druid bear!

"Great!" maiev mumbled to her self, she sprinted as fast as she could out of there but then she was caught.

"Maiev? What are you doing here?" said malfurion turning back into a night elf. "I wanted to hunt a little bit, why are you here?" Malfurion's eyes widened "oh, im sorry. Should have told us, there would be a lot more animals here." Maiev shrugged and said "no big-" Malfurion wondered why she stopped talking "maiev?" Maiev started to back away, the person behind malfurion, it was illidan.

Illidan spoke also backing up "malfurion, why is maiev here?" Malfurion shrugged and said "shes hunting aswell." Illidan's heart skipped a beat "I knew it, she still wants me back in hyjal doesn't she?? She wants me in prison for ever!" Maiev spoke up saying "NO!, i.. I came to hunt boars." Illidan smirked and walked way saying "yea, what ever." Maiev reached her hand out but put it down trying not to confess.

"Im going home, ill see you malfurion and tyrande later." Then finally tyrande spoke up "you're a chicken aren't you?" Maiev hand turned into a fist stopping in her tracks and saying "what did you just say?" Tyrande started to laugh "your just a chicken to admit yo-" tyrande was interrupted by malfurion putting his hand on her mouth saying "Quiet priestess! Please, don't ruin maiev" Tyrande snickered and said "ruin her? Shes a chicken! Sure she is willing to fight, but when it comes to feeling and emotions she is nothing!" Hearing this words sent maiev off her sanity.

Maiev Sprinted and jumped straight forward to tyrande only to jump into malfurion's hand catching maiev midair with one hand. "Settle down huntress!" Screamed malfurion with fury. Maiev started to cry saying "damn you tyrande! DAMN YOU!!!" Malfurion threw maiev into the rough ground making her wince but getting back up quickly crying saying "You do not know me you wicked witch!" Tyrande was shocked and said "go back home, little runt." Malfurion had enough of this.

Malfurion got both of them by the neck and threw them on to the ground "ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENCE !!! KEEP IT CIVIL LADIES!" Tyrande spit at maiev while wincing in pain while maiev dodged it getting up slowly saying "im sorry, malfurion, it wont happen again." Malfurion sighed deeply and said "I don't want to see a catfight between you two, shake hands and make up." Maiev and tyrande sighed deeply and both did a handshake and walked off.

Illidan walked back with his eyes closed saying "are you done arguing malfurion." Malfurion laughed and said "me arguing! Those two were starting a cat fight!" Illidan sighed and said "come on tyrande, malfurion lets continue" malfurion nodded while she walked off with them.

Maiev started to walk away, but she got out the amulet that turned her invisible, she put it in the closest water puddle and it shined brightly, it was fully charged, she sprinted and kissed it, she turned invisible and started to follow the three travelers.


	5. Camping With Secrets

The Night 5

Maiev was getting closer and closer, she was wondering where the 3 were going, illidan was jumping from tree to tree, malfurion floating, and tyrande riding a tiger. They all stayed in 1 path.

"So malfurion, are we on the right path?" asked illidan curiously, tyrande was lying back on her tiger while malfurion was in flight form slowly going from ground to air. "illidan, we are not so close." Illidan sighed and said "im sorry malfurion, im tired" replied both illidan and tyrande. Malfurion giggled and said "alright, we will set up camp here"

Right as the three were talking the sun was going down and it was soon enough night time, the 3 settled in a small round opening in the forest.

"Illidan, would you mind getting some wood?" Illidan laughed and said "aren't you one with nature? Talk with the trees to get wood." Malfurion hit himself apon the head and said "o yea," Malfurion walked up to a tree and started to talk in nature tongue.

Tyrande was getting the cloths and pillows out of their pack and getting the tents up. Illidan making the fire and putting small runes around the circle, making animals and demons not come in. Everyone sat on a stone while admiring the fire they had made.

"This aint so bad" mumbled illidan to him self, tyrande put her hand up and said "sleep, take me, I give up." Illidan and malfurion nodded while tyrande got in her tent and slowly fell asleep.

Malfurion sighed and said "nature calls." Illidan knowing what that ment laughed and said "same here" the two went to opposite sides of the camp while malfurion and illidan both let nature take them.

"Dear god" maiev murmured to her self "don't they have a bit of respect for nature out here?" Maiev turned away and was shocked to see she was turning visible again. "just great!" maiev slowly walked up to a puddle, but was stopped, she reached the rune that illidan put.

"Just great, I cant turn invisible." She sighed looking at a bush, "guess this my only hide equipment till morning." Maiev murmured to her self and got into the bush slowly, making sure she did not make noise.

After getting adjusted in the bush, she noticed a huge rock that had a rug and a blanket next to it, no one was using it. She put her huge pieces of armor in it, and she was left in her clothing, a blue shirt and cloth pants.

"Perfect" she was in joy as she saw that illidan took up a rune and got water from a small lake nearby, she followed him to be careful and get her some water for her amulet. When illidan got to the lake he got out a huge vial and filled it up and started walking back to camp drinking it. Maiev quickly jumped to the water and put her crystal to it until it was so bright it almost blinded her, she kissed it and she was invisible again.

She followed illidan close enough that when she got back to camp she was lucky to get in. Illidan put the rune down and the wall was visible again. "some peace." Illidan said to himself sitting on a log drinking the water and leaning back.

Maiev got near the rock and layed back on rug. It was so comfy and nice against her skin. "screw it" she said taking off her shirt and pants leaving her underwear and bra left. She cooed as the soft rug rubbed against her skin and she tried to sleep.

Only a few minutes later after maiev got settled, she heard footsteps and looked over to her right to see illidan drinking the last drop of his water and took off his shirt.

"Crap!" is the only thing maiev thought to her self. She was stuck, she was on the rug and if the slightest move will make it move making illidan search for kill again. Maiev wanted to sigh, but no way.

Illidan laughed as he got down to his underwear saying "sleep take me, hehe tyrande is stupid." Illidan got next to the rug and put a hand on his head and started to pray.

After praying illidan yawned and layed down on the rug right next to maiev without him knowing. He started to whisper to him self "stupid.. maiev.. im so sorry.." maiev almost spoke, but she wouldn't. illidan sighed again and said "if only I could see you again."

Maiev Sighed deeply while illidan was sighing so her could not hear her, she layed all the way back and slowly fell to sleep. Illidan cried a tear and went straight to sleep.


	6. Returning Home

The Night 6

The sun slowly rose up and the chickens responded by their scream of the morning. The Animals and other living things woke up and started their day.

But it's a whole different story when illidan awoke. "UGgghhhh" Illidan looked over to his right to see maiev sleeping under the covers..

1..

2..

3..

"AAAAUUUUUUHHHH!!!!" Screamed illidan as he jumped up and starting to pant heavily, Maiev jumped back as well, she covered her self with her blanket saying "how did I get here?" Illidan smirked and said "you are still hunting me?" Maiev shook her head in disagreement.

Illidan sighed and said 1, 2-, before he could say 3 malfurion and tyrande got out of the tents to see what was going on. "illidan, who are you talk-" Tyrande made her hand into a fist and said "Why is that bitch here??" Maiev shrugged and said "Not now you wicked witch" Tyrande took a big breath and said "alright, im sorry, now, why are you here?" Maiev said looking around lying "I have no idea, I slept in the forest and I wake up here." Tyrande turned to illidan and malfurion turned to maiev.

"It is official, maiev is coming with us." Maiev stopped in her tracks picking up one of illidan's rune totems. "What? When where and how?" said Maiev in confusion.

Malfurion pointed north saying "Temple, Now, north, traveling" Responding maiev's question.

"Maiev Scratched her head "why are ya going to Rembizo Temple?" Illidan sighed and said "this" picking up a painting of a purple amulet. Maiev laughed. "whats so funny huntress? Maiev reached into her pocket and pulled out an purple amulet.

"Dear god, Maiev you have the crystal?" Maiev nodded and kissed it, there was a huge light, after thins cleared out maiev was gone. Everyone stood in shock and wondering where she was and in less then a minute illidan saw his jacket was put on him.

"Hey!" Screamed illidan and they saw the bright light again, maiev was in full armor and said "My mom gave it to me.." Maiev started to cry and illidan put a hand on her shoulder "Lets go back to darnasus." Malfurion nodded and said "I need to go back to the emerald dream, need a talk with cenarius."

Illidan said "Maiev needs her rest and so do I" Tyrande nodded and said "ill be on my throne.

Maiev stopped crying and hugged illidan making him say "maiev, stop, please." Maiev realized what she did and stopped hugging him, luckily her helmet blocked vision from her red face.

The four packed their things and started to walk off into the road. Eventually they reached Darnasus.

Illidan and maiev walked into maievs house, illidan sat next to maiev and tried to comfort her, her mom has been dead for a long time because of an demon slayed her. Maiev's crying soothed illidan's thoughts and said "Maiev, It will be okay."

Maiev hugged illidan tightly making him wince a little bit but then say "Maiev, why are you hugging me?" Maiev started to cry "You're the only person keeping me sane." Illidan laughed, "I know im Insane, how would I help you be sane?" Maiev smiled and said "you just being here, being my friend, understanding me, you're the only person."

Illidan laughed and said "How about malfurion?" Maiev let one more tear come from her eye and say "hes a good friend.. but.." Illidan got confused "but what?" Maiev looked up at illidan and started to stare.

"Maiev, why are you staring at me?" Maiev put a wicked grin on her face.


End file.
